


Interrupted

by AsterVitae



Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterVitae/pseuds/AsterVitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy gets an unexpected surprise when he and Penny are interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Jk Rowling owns the characters.

Percy couldn’t believe that he had let Penny talk him into sneaking her into the Gryffindor dorm rooms. She was a Ravenclaw, after all. Not to mention the fact that he was Head Boy and she Head Girl. They should have been the last two people breaking rules. Yet, here they were, laying in Percy’s bed, snogging.  
“Pen,” said Percy as he pulled back, “you really should not be up here. If you are caught it will set a bad example.”  
Penny leaned back in and kissed him. She took his hand and placed it on her breast, and then she ran her hand down Percy’s body, to his ass. This was not the first time that Penny had tried to further their relationship. Percy thought about the last time and panic started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Penny had somehow gotten him to join her in the prefects bathroom, after hours. They were both very much naked and Penny was straddling him as he sat in the bath. Her bum was making wild circles over his, flaccid, cock. Her breasts we smashed into his face. He could barely breath. Percy grabbed her bum, and squeezed it, in attempts to excite himself.  
“Oh, Percy.” Moaned out Penny. “I want to feel you inside of me. I want to feel you fucking me.”  
Percy gulped. This really was too much. He tried not to push her off his lap as she reached between them, and wrapped her hand around his dick. She began to stroke him, trying desperately to get him hard. After a minute of this, she pushed off him in frustration and anger.  
“What the hell is wrong with you Percy?” she practically screamed. “Is your dick broken, or something?!”  
“No.” Replied Percy quietly. He was mortified. “I… I am just nervous. I have never done this before,”  
“Whatever.” She said angrily and got out of the tub.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy’s attention was brought back to the present as Penny undid his pants and slid a hand inside to fondle him. They continued to kiss, both their eyes closed. Percy was distracted by the smell of dirt, and sweat, and grass. He knows it is his roommates, Oliver’s, dirty Quidditch uniform that the Keeper had haphazardly tossed on the floor. The smell reminds him of watching the Gryffindor team practice earlier. He had been studying and he took a break to look up and watch. He was only showing school spirit after all. As Head Boy it was necessary to show school spirit and to lead by example. It was a warm day, and some of the players had decided to take their shirts off. He had watched Oliver fly around the hoops, shirtless, muscles flexing and gleaming in the sun. Percy was very much aware that he was becoming hard. He felt Penny increase her speed as she pulled his erect cock out of his pants.  
He was ashamed at what had made him hard. It was not normal to fantasize about your fellow male classmates. However, Percy knew that Penny would only scream at him if he went limp now, so he closed his eyes and pictured Oliver as best he could. He felt Penny pull him up by his shirt until he was sitting up, legs off the bed. She was between his knees, stroking his cock. He kept his eyes closed and pictured Oliver flying around, saving goal after goal.  
“Oh, fuck, Percy. You’re huge.” Said Penny as she continued to jerk him off.  
All Percy could think was, “shut up!” he did not say it but he could feel his erection ebbing away. Penny took his cock into her mouth. At least she couldn’t talk with that in there, he thought. He knew that the image he had of Oliver was not enough to sustain his erection, so he opened his eyes and almost gasped out load. Luckily, he was able to stay quiet. There in the doorway stood Oliver, clad only in a towel. He was still wet from his sower, and he looked bloody amazing. Percy looked at the gorgeous Keeper as he looked back at him. Suddenly, the towel dropped from around Oliver’s waist. Percy’s eyes flew to his cock. His erect cock. Percy let out a moan and he felt Penny double her efforts. He watched as Oliver took hold of his erection and begin to stroke it slowly. Percy wanted nothing more than to push Penny aside and make his way over to him.  
Oliver grinned knowingly at him, as he expertly pumped away at his cock. Percy’s hands were fisted in his sheets. He watched Oliver as his hand started to go faster, more frantically. Percy looked at Oliver’s face, and it was contorted in ecstasy. He was biting his lower lip. Percy watched as Oliver came, thick drops of come going down his hand and onto the floor. With a jerk of his hips, Percy’s cock slammed down Penny’s throat, she gaged on it, but he was already coming hard. She pushed off of him, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.  
“God damn it Percy!” she screamed. “You could have warned me.”  
By then Oliver had already magically cleaned up his come, grabbed his towel and backed his way out of the room. But not before giving Percy a wink.  
“Ssss… sorry Pen.” Breathed Percy. “It happened so fast.”  
Percy placed his cock away and zipped his jeans. Hands still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.  
“That’s okay.” Answered Penny. “You can make it up to me.”  
She pushed him down onto the mattress and began to unzip her own jeans. Percy knew what Penny wanted. She wanted him to… to return he favor if you will. He really did not want to, he did not enjoy it. If the taste wasn’t bad enough, it was made unbearable by how bossy Penny was when he did it. She was constantly critiquing him, and yelling at him. She would normally just end up pushing him off of her and finish the job herself. Something he was actually quite grateful of.  
Luckily, just then there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Oliver. Oliver who was still very much only wearing a towel.  
“Oh,” replied Oliver in feigned surprise, “sorry. I did not think you would have quests.”  
Percy watched as Penny zipped her jeans back up with a look of embarrassment and irritation.  
“No worries Wood.” Replied Penny with a sneer. “Percy and I were just leaving.”  
Percy was pulled up and dragged towards the doorway. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Oliver, and before he and Penny disappeared through the door, Oliver gave Percy another wink. Percy felt his face flush and his breath catch.


End file.
